


Minor

by aderyn



Series: Two Hills [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: chords & injuries & time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck,” Sherlock says, “Obviously.” Usually he’d just say ‘obviously’ or he’d say obviously first and then , if necessary, fuck …</p>
<p>But how does he do that, shift the timeline, say,* I’ll be here then, when things are different*?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minor

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [stitchingatthecircuitboard](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchingatthecircuitboard) and  
> [AfroGeekGoddess](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess) for making me think about larger feelings in smaller spaces.

 

_For M._

 

“Fuck,” Sherlock says, “Obviously.” Usually he’d just say ‘obviously’ or he’d say obviously first and then, if necessary, fuck, but John has just dug a sharp sliver of steel out of the space between the distal and proximal phalanges of his left thumb after, of course, levelling with him: “This is going to hurt.”  There’s a bright line of blood and Sherlock says bloody hell and John winces and stops, holds him at the scaphoid. “Got to clean this out a bit,“ he says, “kind of anaerobic in there. “

“Had the tetanus,”says Sherlock _, but you know that_. John knows everything now, or almost everything, save a few episodes he’s convinced  himself, in the steady hum of John’s regard, might not actually have happened.

“Sorry,” John says, peers at him over and through a pair of glasses he’s not actually wearing. (One day he will, but how does he do that, shift the timeline, say, _I’ll be here then, when things look different?)_  

“Minor injury; these things hurt, though,” he’s saying, “A lot of nerves... got some ice here; there’s some bruising. Keep it clean; you shouldn’t play for a bit. Take it easy.”

Oh, _easy. All the way into the future with the new half-shave (out the door too quickly) and the new line there (corner of the right eye) and the memory of someone’s birthday (childhood friend) and the second new grey hair this week corresponding to Sherlock in need of small but delicate handiwork. Oh._

Nothing is minor anymore.

***                                                     

Later, a Bach concerto full of the half-diminished, some post-Bach diminished sevenths, a bit of pain at the radial nerve, John chiding him, turning the hand over, telling him he said _take it easy_ , not _play concertos._

Later, another time, another year, he’ll do the same in return, lacking in license but not in scrutiny, exercising the learned (no, embraced) empathy, buttoning John’s shirt and returning the weapons to hiding after some broken fingers, dominant hand, that will actually keep him home from 48 hours of a case and, as it turns out, save his life; story for another time.

John looks as through glass; Sherlock plays chords that say, _no, whole_ , that say, _maybe, maybe_ \--in age, in death as in birth--we are expanded.

**Author's Note:**

> [Violin Concerto in E Major BWV 1042 by J.S. Bach](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ilCPYGX7A0)
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Violin Concerto in A Minor BWV 1041](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3FjvHwhUaw)


End file.
